


Holding On or Letting Go

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Seth is kinda a douche, ambrollins - Freeform, bottom!Dean, mpreg!Dean, top!Seth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally had enough when Seth betrayed the Shield after the promises the "Architect" had made about never hurting him like he had been in the past. Now Dean has left Seth and his engagement to the man behind but he as also taken their son, Damien. Seth isn't sure if Dean will ever let him see his son again or if he could even get Dean back. He has to fight to save his family before they are completely torn apart. </p>
<p>(previously known as If Only It Was Different and the original write of Somebody That I Used To Know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or personas of the WWE. The McMahons own the WWE. 
> 
> Note: I am only going to use their ring names, unless its like Edge's then I'll use their real names.
> 
> Silas' name has been changed to Damien Michael from Silas Andrew.
> 
> This story is not related to Somebody That I Used To Know. It is indeed only the original write of STIUTK but this is going to take a different turn, names have been changed. 
> 
> Note that men can indeed get pregnant in this story. This is a work of FICTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being restarted. Its starting with the same beginning but the original idea of it has changed. Silas' name is now Damien. Dean is not called mommy in this one but daddy instead.

The pain spread throughout Dean's battered body. He hissed as he made his way back to the locker-room. As much as he wanted to beat in Seth's face... he just couldn't. He just couldn't face that man. He opened up the door, sighed happily as he noticed that the locker room was empty. He slipped in silently, stripped and went to take a shower. He turned on the water on high and let out a strangled breath as tears came to his eyes. He blinked them away and rubbed at his eyes fiercely. He wouldn't let himself cry. He braced his hands on the wall as his body soon started to give out. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. His body was racked with quiet sobs.

Minutes flew by and he sniffled as he managed to calm the fast flow of tears. He quickly started to clean himself up, not wanting anyone to walk into the locker-room and see him like this. Finishing up, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wiped all the water away and walked over to his clothes and quickly put on his street clothes. Running a hand through his wet hair, he picked up his phone and went to a command contact.  _Carson Michaels-Helmsley._ He clicked it and he heard the normal dial-up. He pressed it to his ear and waited for her to answer. 

" _Hello?_ " It was Carson.

"Hey Carce." Smiling that the blonde answered the phone. 

 _"Hey Dean, I watched the show tonight. I'm so sorry about Seth."_ Dean winced at the sound of Seth's name. He couldn't really be mad at Carson for mentioning Seth. He knew that the 24 year old meant well. "Hey, um, is Damien up?" Dean found himself asking. He heard rustling on the other line. _"DAMIEN!"_  Finally, he heard a small childish voice on the other line. _"Hey daddy."_ The boy on the other line said. Dean could feel the smile coming to his face. "Hey baby, how is it at Auntie Carson's?" 

 _"Fun! We went to the waterpark today! When are you coming home?!"_ Damien asked on the other line. "That's awesome Dames, glad your having fun. As soon as I get on a plane," he paused as the locker-room door opened and John Cena came walking in. "I gotta go baby. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

 _"I love you too daddy! Bye-bye!"_ Dean hit the end call button and he sighed and sniffled slightly. He braced his arm on the wall by his elbow and his fingers were sitting gently above his lips. "You okay man?" John asked from behind him. Among the ones outside of the Shield, John was a person who actually cared about everyone. Dean just nodded, not wanting to trust his voice as mixed emotions filled him. Anger, sadness, abandonment, betrayal. He had been blind-sided by Seth. He had put his trust into Seth, Dean had given him everything. And the two-toned haired man had cruppled him up and threw him away like trash. The anger built up inside of him and he could see John looking at him with concern through the side of his eye. He felt a strong hand settling on his shoulder. He turned and saw John smiling gently at him. 

"It'll be fine. I'm here for you. I know we've had our differences but what _he_ did isn't okay." John said reassuredly. Dean nodded at him and John gave another small smile before grabbing his stuff and leaving the locker-room. Dean gathered up the rest of his stuff and hurried out of the room and went for the exit, not wanting to stay there any longer, and went towards his rental car. Him and Seth came here together with Roman, but right now he didn't care about Seth. He sent a message to Roman, telling him that he was leaving the arena with the car. He got in and pulled out the set of keys, letting out a sigh of relief that he had been the one who drove to the arena that night. 

He climbed in, threw his stuff carelessly into the back and pulled out of the parking spot and heading for his hotel. His grip tightened on the stirring wheel as that night's events played through his mind. He warned himself before he got too far into the relationship with Seth that it would only end the same, just like all the rest had. His grip on the wheel was tight enough that his knuckles were turning white. 

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and got to his usual spot. He turned off the car and climbed out, not turning to grab his stuff, he walked to the lobby and straight to the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor and waited, impatiently, for the usual ding signifiying that he reached the right floor. The doors opened and he slipped out. He walked quickly through the hall and came to his room that he shared with the other members, maybe former, of the Shield. He slid the key-card in and opened the door. He hurriedly gathered all of his stuff and stopped in the mid of the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simply gold band. He sat in on his and Seth's shared bed and turned to leave. Not sparing one look at the engagement band as he left. He let out a slightly strangled breath and grabbed the door and closed it behind him. 

An hour later, he was on a plane heading to San Antonio to make one more stop before going home to Las Vegas. Then, he won't have to worry about Seth anymore. He'll be out of his life for good. Other then at work of course. Dean could never do that to the fans. He sighed to himself and slipped his eyes closed, going into a dreamless sleep. 

~Time Skip~

He walked up to the familiar home of Adam Copeland and Carson Michaels-Helmsley. He knocked on the door. It swung open gently and revealed Adam. Adam smiled at him and opened the door further, ushering the younger man inside. Dean was hit by the cold air of the house. "Carson! Damien! Dean's here!" Adam yelled. The two men walked further into the house and into the family room. Dean smiled as Damien came running in. "Daddy!!" Damien yelled. He kneeled down and scooped the small ebony haired child into his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of the superstars or WWE personas. I only own a couple of OCs. They'll really only have minor parts within this. 
> 
> Note: I will be using their ringnames as their names since its their ring personas and not their real person. If its someone like Edge or CM Punk, I'll use their real names other then that it will be their ringnames.

"Wow man, that bites." Adam said from his spot by Dean. The Hall of Famer and Dean were sitting by the pool side with Corona beers in hand. Dean sighed and leaned his head against the back of the lounge chair. His gaze peering up at the stars directly above them.

"I never thought Seth would do this..." Dean whispered. He ran his hand over his brow and to his chin. He shook his head to keep threatening tears from falling.

"You know, at least you have Damien man," The Rated R Superstar paused as the Lunatic fringe looked at him. "You have a beautiful little boy asleep inside the house. No matter if Seth hurt you, he gave you the greatest gift. Damien." Adam finished. The blonde downed the rest of his beer and pushed himself up. "You comin' in or staying out here a little longer?" Adam questioned.

"I think I'll stay out here a little longer..." Dean said, letting his sentence trail as Adam clapped him softly on the back before heading inside the house. Dean knew he was fully inside when he heard the sliding door slid completely shut. Dean clutched the beer bottle in his hand and swirled the liquid inside it. He sat it on the table and groaned. "Goddamnit Seth.. you fucking asshole." He whispered.

_Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins walked side-by-side as they walked into their private locker room. The perks of working for the Authority. The trio stopped as they saw a small blonde sitting on the bench. Dean's face broke out into a smile._

_"Hey Carson!" He exclaimed, running to hug his boss's daughter. Carson laughed at the Lunatic's perkiness._

_"_ _What are you doing here?" Roman asked as he gave her a quick hug._

_"_ _Just stopping to say hi. Dad also wanted me to remind you that you have a promo later tonight. Also another one the following week." She paused and got up, heading for the door. She stopped where she was and looked back at the Hounds of Justice. "Good luck." With that, she left the room leaving the three superstars._

_Cold immediately hit Dean and the United States Champion yelled out in surprise. Seth howled in laughter from behind him and Dean turned and saw the two-toned hair man with an empty water bottle in hand. "Goddamnit Seth! You fucking asshole!" Dean yelled. Seth smirked and leaned down._

_"Oh you know you love me." Seth replied cockily. Dean rolled his eyes and pouted slightly._

_"That was cold you bitch." Dean stated. Seth leaned down and kissed Dean full on the lips, Roman just chuckling to himself as he changed out of his ring-gear._

_"_ _Your still an asshole." Dean said as Seth pulled away._

_"Yeah but I'm your asshole," He paused and the trio erupted into laughter. "Yeah that sounded wrong." He added before he turned to get ready to shower. Dean rolled his eyes again and went to taking off his gear._

Dean laughed to himself. He blinked the tears away and took in a breath. "Ambrose, your a grown man. Stop being a baby." He said, getting up and grabbing the half empty beer bottle. He downed the rest of the alcohol and got up going to the door. He threw the green bottle away and showed himself inside. Most of the lights in the house were turned off. He headed straight for the stairs and retired to the guest room. He smiled slightly at the sleeping form of his four year old son.

He crept over quietly and smiled at the child. He moved some of the black hair out of the sleeping child's face. Looking at Damien, Dean noted that there was barely any evidence that Seth was Damien' other father. He had Dean's looks and complexion. "G'night angel." He whispered, leaning down and kissing Damien on the head. He stripped out of his jeans and gray (feminine cut, that he would never admit) tank top and slipped into gym shorts and one of his old shirts. He slid under the covers and feel into a dreamless sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Dean was awaken from his slumber when a small body collided with his own. He cracked open one of his baby blue eyes and locked his eyes onto his son's electric blue eyes. "Daddy! Wake up! Auntie Cars and Unky Addy have breakfast made!" Damien yelled. Dean groaned and turned over, pulling the child into his arms. Damien was still dressed in his blue with little green dinosaurs pajamas.The blue on the sleepwear bringing Damien's blue eyes out even more. Dean sat up, picking the hyper child up and placing him on his hip. He walked out of the guest room and headed down the stairs.

The smell of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and coffee filling his nose. He entered the dining room and saw Adam at the head of the table with Carson on his right and Lyric, their daughter, on his left. Dean placed Damien on his feet and the child scappered to his spot by Lyric. Dean went and took a seat by Carson. Carson smiled to him and got up, walking into the kitchen and coming back with a plate of food.

"Here you go Dean. Eat up." She said softly, kissing his head and taking a seat again. Dean muttered a quick thanks and started to eat. The quiet in the dining room was cut by Dean's phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket and read the caller ID.

_Seth Rollins_

"I'll be right back." Dean muttered and excused himself out of the room. Carson and Adam shared looks as the Ohioan left the room. Dean walked over to the patio and walked out into the early morning air. He clicked accept and answered with, "What do you want, Seth?" He growled Seth's name.

_"Just let me explain, Dean please."_

"Oh, you're going to explain how you stabbed me and Roman in the back. Yeah whatever." Dean replied.

_"It's not what it seems Dean... I swear."_ Seth pleaded on the other line. _"Can we please meet up? Maybe after next week's show?"_

"Fine. Next week." Dean hissed, hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket. He took in a deep breath, not even realizing that it had sped up in the first place. He gripped the railing of the patio and inhaled. All he wanted to do was beat Seth's two-timing face in. He turned and looked into the dining room, looking straight at the four year old boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was shit! I'll make it up to you guys! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! I know its small but I just wanted to see how people liked it before I continue on with it.
> 
> I'm also thinking about putting Dean with another person. If I do, who should I put him with?
> 
> I'm currently re-writing this fanfiction. (April 22, 2015). It will follow pretty much the same as this.


End file.
